Star Wars: The Fullmetal Alchemist
by mushyeggs
Summary: A crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and the original trilogy of Star Wars. There will be slight differences within the plot but it will follow the main plots. There will be both alchemy and the force. Characters will tend to stay along the lines of the FMA characters, but have some of the SW's character in them.
1. Chapter 1 - The Birth

19BBY, Polis Massa

"You're doing good just a little more!" Izumi Curtis instructed. She was holding Trisha Elric's hand, who was currently giving birth and she had feared the worst. She, just like Hohenheim, had visions of Trisha's death after the birth but was praying to the gods that it was just a false suspicion – that she would be able to at least have some time with her children. But it wasn't, and she knew. Despite Izumi's prayers she knew well that Trisha wouldn't survive an hour after giving birth with her condition.

The jedi was snapped out of her thoughts when Trisha screamed in pain and the droid, cradled a baby in a towel. The droid mumbled something Trisha couldn't understand. "The first one's boy." Izumi translated. "Edward," Trisha huffed. The droid handed Izumi the baby as Trisha screeched again. Again the droid mumbled and again Izumi translated, "Another boy." Trisha didn't respond at first which caused Izumi to panic. She shifted the newborn in her arms and shook Trisha's should lightly, "Hey Trish!" She came to life with a gasp. Feeling the pain again she lashed out and grabbed the edges of the bed.

"It's a boy," she stopped her sentence short watching as the new mother slowed her breathing and released the edges. "Alphonse. Alphonse. Alphonse." She constantly whispered over and over, with a small breath in between.

Trisha seemed to have relaxed but as soon as Izumi let her guard down Trisha bursted into a coughing fit and then was writhing in pain. She looked at Izumi, "Please take care of them," she sputtered out and grabbed onto her hospital gown. Izumi gave both of the boys to a nurse-droid as she sick woman screamed in pain. Izumi had to pry her hands away from herself, so she wouldn't do anymore damage. Trisha's grip tightened around her friends hand, With her free hand she grabbed the edge of the bed again. Izumi began to stroke her hair softly and whispered for her to calm down. "Its ok," Izumi's eyes became watery, "Hes still good," Trisha claimed breathlessly, "I know it." With that, Trisha Elric said her final words as Izumi watched her comrade's wife slowly die.

* * *

><p>Izumi now sat at in a conference room with Berthold Hawkeye, Viceroy of Alderaan, and Jedi Master Marcoh. The Viceroy was a tall middle-aged man, wearing a blue loose tunic with a grey robe over; he wore silver cuff around his wrists with the Alderaanian symbol and a ring on his finger. His long blonde hair was kept back neatly in a low ponytail and his beard was thin. Tim Marcoh was around the age of one hundred years, and stood at only 5ft tall; wrinkles coved his face and white hairs were taking over his black ones. "We need to find homes for the boys; they need to be separated, the less of a chance the Sith would be able to find them, the better." Marcoh proclaimed. Instantly Hawkeye jumped in right away.<p>

"I am willing to take in one of the boys. My wife and I have been thinking about adoption recently and this may be a great opportunity for us, we wanted to find a sibling for Riza." He twisted the ring on his finger, remembering the conversation he had with his wife. "Very well then, and what do you think we shall do with the other one?" Marcoh asked the two. "I can deliver one of the boys to Tatooine, a close friend of Trisha and Hohenheim, he and his wife will be able to raise him and I'll be able to watch over him."

"Take Edward Elric with you, the force is strong in that one." Marcoh insisted.

They both bowed and went straight towards the medical center, where the children were being held. Once they reached the place, they looked over into the cribs and Izumi couldn't help but smile. "Alright,come here" The Viceroy picked Edward up and handed him over to her. She adjusted the baby with the towel that was given along with the small robe. She was already halfway out the door with the baby but she stopped and turned around, Hawkeye was bent over the crib picking up Alphonse.

"Viceroy," He looked over to her. "May the force be with you." She said in a serious tone. He gave a sad smile and a chuckle," May the force be with you." And with that she turned around and left, ready to deliver Edward Elric to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Adoption

19BBY, Tatooine

It was in the evening that Izumi Curtis rode up to her friends dome. The two suns gave a soft glow in the west horizon while shadows crept along the eastern. When she reached the dome, her friend, Owen Lars, was standing on the edge of the pit watching the suns setting. As she shuffled tiredly toward him, his wife, Beru, came outside. Izumi stood in front of them as she presented the sleeping baby.

"His name is Edward." She passed him to Beru. "He looks just like him." Owen stated. "The choice to keep his last name or change it, is yours," She informed, "But just so you know, I will be watching him from time to time –"

"That won't be necessary; we can take care of him just fine." Owen interrupted. A strange feeling overwhelmed the jedi knight. She felt as if someone was screaming out in irritation or loss and she knew just who it was. "Perhaps we should take this conversation inside." She suggested. Without a word the three adults made way into the dome; Izumi and Owen settled in the dining room while Beru was putting Ed to bed. "What was it?" he inquired, she shook her head. "You would know if you have learned the ways of the Force." She retorted. Owen gave an unamused look and crossed his arms. They stared at each other trying to assert dominance over the other; after a few moments, Izumi quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to give in.

Owen sighed and spoke first, "I just want to know if he will become like his father." The black haired woman looked down at their feet and back up. "It is for him to decide. If he gives into hate, anger, or any other negative emotion, he will slowly turn." She paused to watch his reaction. "But, if you raise him with positivity and love he will bring good into the galaxy." He said nothing in return and she continued. "That is why I will be watching from afar, if something were to go wrong I would be able to step in."

"We won't need your help; we'll be able to handle ourselves." He questioned himself if he should say what else was on his mind, "What about you and your husband? Don't you want the baby?" Izumi bowed her head and hesitantly said, "Sig passed during the war, and I'm too old to be taking care of a baby by myself." Beru walked in and noticed the atmosphere; she tried to lighten the mood with some warm caf.

"Would you like to stay the night? Its dark out and you must rest." Izumi finished her drink and declined, saying it was too risky for all of them. Beru made her a cup to go as she headed outside to get her tauntaun ready, Owen followed her. "Thank you." He looked at her. She smiled and gave him a warm hug, as Beru came outside with a lantern and the caf. She said her goodbyes and set off into the dark desert.


	3. Chapter 3 - (ANH)A Message and Rejection

0BBY, (19 years after)

A war fire was starting to kindle and it was the Empire versus the Rebels. The Rebels have made their first hit against the Empire and now the Empire seeks to destroy their hidden base. They have captured the escape ship that held Princess Riza Hawkeye and her younger adopted brother Prince Alphonse Hawkeye, of Alderaan. The two are aboard the Death Star, the Empire's most deadly weapon. Luckily, the royals brought along their droids; R2-D2, a class two droid that travels with starships calculating courses and speed as well as engineering and C-3PO, a golden protocol droid that knows limitless knowledge in languages and culture. Riza and Alphonse tried to send a message to the legendary jedi, Izumi Curtis, through R2-D2, only to be captured by the Imperial Stormtroppers.

* * *

><p>REBEL STARSHIP<p>

"Your royals, it has appeared that an Imperial Navy ship has captured us," a solider informed. The starship shook and the electricity flickered. "Arm our troops, and prepare to fight," Princess Riza commanded. Alphonse stood at her side and told the man, "We are very thankful for your service and we wish to see you soon rebel." He placed a hand on the rebel's shoulders. The solider saluted and went to inform the others over the speakers.

" 'come on, let's go find 3PO and R2," Riza started to stride away but Alphonse grabbed her arm before she could take a step. "Sister, do you really think this is a good idea? Sneaking around with those droids only might get us into trouble." Riza gave him a reassuring smile, "Al you know those droids belong to us, if anything will happen we can have their memory erased."

"I don't like that idea"

"Well neither do I, but our ship is at stake here, our lives as well as hundreds of others. We need to do this." Alphonse chewed on his lip, debating in his head and looked up at his older sister, she was only a few years older but to him she was the bravest person he ever knew. The ships electricity shut off and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of boots hitting the floor and lieutants barking orders. "Alright," She gave him a quick hug and without another word they set out to find their droids.

Riza ran quietly with her gun drawn with Al behind her. He never really relied on weapons but when he needed to he would use his alchemy. Their father, Berthold Hawkeye, taught him the basics and from there Al managed to teach himself. Riza never really showed an interest in it but she did show some in weapons. "_A princess should not rely on her own weapons but her protectors,"_ Her father's voice rang through her head. "_Bullshit,"_ She thought bitterly. She kept running, staying light on her feet; stopping everyone once in a while Al was alright. Her hair fell out of its braid but she did not stop, she kept moving forward.

She ran into an open conference room with her gun drawn scanning out the area, finding just what she was looking for - almost. "Oh! Mistress and Master Hawkeye!" C-3PO greeted, "I have been looking all over for-"

"No time for that now, where's R2?" She led the three of them out and tried to avoid the sound of blasters, yelling, and the smell of smoke. "I do not know, I was hoping he was with you." C-3PO suddenly became panicked. "Thats just dandy." she commented sarcastically, pinning her hair up with a clip. "Right over there!" Alphonse pointed to a corner as they saw the droid disappear. The two ran to catch him, leaving 3PO behind.

"R2! R2 wait!" Riza called. The droid spun around and bleeped a response. "We need to send a message to some, can do that for us?"

* * *

><p>TATOOINE<p>

It was a hot morning, as it always was in Tatooine. Edward Elric stretched in his bed as he woke and thought about today's plans. He stared up at the blank celling and though, _"Maybe today I'll be able to ask Uncle Owen about that pilot academy."_ "Edward! It's time to get up; I made breakfast, come one down!" He could hear his aunt's voice from the pit. He threw on his black tank top, old grey pants, beige boots and a white robe to cover up.

He rushed to the kitchen to see his uncle reading last week's paper, and his aunt stirring the pot over the stove. "Please set the table Edward." He made a noise between a moan and word that sounded like 'yes' in response. The scent of the food caught his attention. "Mmmm smells really nice, what is it?" he tried to look over her shoulder to which she swatted him away. "Well if you set the able maybe we'll find out." He grumbled and grabbed the plates and cups from the cabinet, and the silverware from the drawer. He set the table as Beru poured everyone a glass of blue milk. Edward sat down waiting to be served.

"Your hair is getting longer, are you going to cut it? You know its going to get in the way of harvesting." Owen spoke up. Edward patted the back of his head and trailed his hand down. "I haven't realized, maybe I'll tie it up or braid it." His uncle shrugged and returned his attention back to his paper. "I can teach you how to braid your hair if you would like to," Beru put potatoes on his plate.

Edward, never seen potatoes before was too distracted by them that he ignored her offer. "What are these?" He poked at them with his fork. "They're potatoes. They have become extremely rare to find sadly." Owen began to eat his own. He ate one and chewed it slowly. "What do you think?" Beru asked. "It's soft," was all he could say. He ate another one and then before he realized it he had eaten three.

"These are delicious! Do we have any more?"

"We do but we're saving them for another time."

"Oh ok," He was disappointed but nevertheless he wouldn't let that ruin his morning, after all he had an important question to ask his uncle. He cleared his throat and began, "Uh, Uncle Owen? Remember that Pilot Academy you said I could go to last-"

"You're not going anywhere." He deadpanned not even looking up from the paper.

"Why not?" Edward fussed, "You said I could go last year and now that I have a chance to go you're not even going to consider it?" He was outraged, felt like someone had broken a promise. At this Owen put the paper down and looked folded his hands over it. "Ed you need to understand that harvest season is only a few weeks away and I need you here more than ever."

"Can't you just hire some extra hands to do it while I'm gone?" he slammed a fist into the table. "Edward!" Beru warned. He mumbled a sorry. "That costs credits and we need those credits for food and gas for the hovercraft. Hiring extra hands will just be a waste."

"Then buy a droid! I don't care, just please don't make me stay here." He begged. Owen raised his voice and stood up; he had enough of his complaining. "You know that we have been saving credits for a protocol droid alone! How will I be able to afford another on? You are staying here and that's final!" Ed felt hurt by the words and wanted to go back into his room. Instead he marched outside and stood at the edge of the pit.

Owen gave an exasperated sigh and sank back down into his seat. "Doesn't he understand?" he asked himself. "You may have been a little aggressive, but do think about it dear. The boy is nineteen, he can't stay here forever reading alchemy books and farming." His wife placed a hand over his and he looked out the window to see Ed sitting and throwing pebbles towards the rising sun. "I'll talk about it to him later, he needs some time to calm down," with that he two walked away doing their morning chores and leaving the boy alone.


	4. Chapter 4 - (ANH)Captured

REBEL STARSHIP

_"R2! R2 wait!" Riza called. The droid spun around and bleeped a response. "We need to send a message to someone, can do that for us?"_

The little droid gave a series of bleeps moved his top all-around as if he was scanning the area. He made a low tone. "So is that a yes?" Alphonse looked at his older sister. She stared at the R2 unit hoping it was willing to oblige. "Honestly I'm not really sure." Riza tried to insert a recording drive into one of his ports; when the droid gave no sign of resistance, the disk showed a blue glow over the siblings. Al patted the droid as a way of saying thank you.

Riza straightened her dress and then began her message. "General Curtis, you helped our father a few years ago during the Clone Wars. Now he asks of you to assist us in the fight against the Empire." She hadn't realized it but her hand had travelled to Alphonse's shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was out of habit or because she was scared. Al continued on with the message,

"We regret that we are unable to request this of you not in person, but our ship has fallen under attack, and our mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed."

"Inside the memory system of this R2 unit, there is information that is extremely vital to the operation. Our father will know how to retrieve it. Please see that you and this droid have a safe trip to Alderaan." Riza heard a loud noise coming from down the hallway and she drew her blaster. Al finished as his older sister disappeared to investigate, "Please Ms. Curtis, this is our most desperate hour." He folded his hands. "Help us Ms. Curtis; you're our only hope." The young prince then leaned forward to pull the drive out of the droid.

As soon as he was about to give the device to R2, Riza pushed him up against a wall with her blaster ready. Al clapped his hands and slammed them against the wall, as a sharp metal tube pulled out from it, leaving tiny traces of alchemy. A small group of five stormtroopers ran around the corner, one yelling orders to seize them. Al managed to block some of the blasts with the rod, and Riza managed to get two troopers down with one shot.

"Set your guns to stun!" A stormtropper yelled through his helmet. Both Riza and the stormtrooper shot at each other but she was too late, in an instant she was unconscious on the ground as the stormtrooper fell on the floor with a thud. "Sister!" Al panicked and abandoned his side on the wall. That was when everything went black for them.

* * *

><p>In the process of Alphonse falling over, he dropped the drive that they planned on sending. R2, who was hiding in a doorway on the other side, went over to pick it up. A compartment opened with a click and a rod with a clamp at the end, slowly stretched out. It bent down to pick it up, and place it back into the port it belonged in. He withdrew the clamp and C-3PO came shuffling along. "R2-D2! Where on Earth have you been? The royals were looking for you - Oh! And I just saw-" the smaller droid interrupted him with a shake of his body.<p>

"Yes, I was just about to explain that I saw them captured." R2 swiveled around C-3PO and gave a short beep. "Where are you going?"

[I have a secret mission to do]*

"What secret mission?"

[Just follow me]

"I won't go until you tell me where we are going!" the golden droid demanded. R2 didn't respond, knowing full well that he would end up following. They both reached to an escape pod. As R2-D2 was opening the hatches C-3PO commented, "Just what are you getting us into now?" Still not responding, R2 allowed 3PO to enter first and then entered himself. He placed himself at the pilots chair and began to calculate his route. "I really wish you would tell me where we are going."

* * *

><p>TATOOINE<p>

Ed was now in the garage trying to focus on an alchemy book, still upset over breakfast he tried to tell himself, "There's always next year," He reassured himself, "Besides we do have a lot to harvest this year." There was a knock at the door it slid open and his uncle showed himself in. Edward turned in his chair with his head down, "I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning." Owen kept a straight face. "Actually I was going to apologize, I know you've wanted to go and I denied you." Ed's face brightened at the news, _Is he really going to let me go?! _He screamed in his mind.

"It's not what you think it is - that I'm letting you go - because I'm not." The young boy's head dropped in disappointment. "But, that doesn't mean I can't consider it for next year," Owen turned his back to him as Ed perked back up again. "I'm going into town today for some parts; would you like to join me?" He turned his head slightly to see a response.

"Can I drive?" Ed questioned. Owen looked at him and noticed the desperation. "Only to the town but once we get into it you're done."

"Roger that!" he jumped to his feet and made his way out to the hovercraft.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **When I introduce Roy(HanSolo) should keep Chewbacca or switch it to Havoc as an alien? thoughts anyone?

****[**...**]***a translation of what he is saying. will only appear when its just the two of them. **


End file.
